


Attention Envy

by xXKenzyKooXx



Series: Random Oneshots & Drabbles of Youtubers [2]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Funny, Oneshot, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: Anti is upset that Dark is getting all the hype ever since that ineraction game Mark did. So he went to Jack, hoping for some sort of comeback...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took me only 15-20 minutes xD So It's not gonna be The Demons Within standards, I apologize~

“Seaaaaaaan!!!!” A distorted voice echoed throughout the apartment. “JAAAAAAACKABOY!!!!!”

“Whaaaaaat?” The Irish youtuber shouted back from his office through his open door.

His somewhat evil alter ego materialized at his door, his figure slumped forwards. “Seaaaaaaan!” Anti whined.

“I can hear you. Just taaaaaaalk!” Jack whined back.

Anti dragged his feet towards his human counterpart. “Dark is taking all the attentiooooooon!”

“So whaaaaaat?” Jack rolled his eyes. “And can we stop whining? I gotta finish preparing for PAX!”

Anti scoffed. “Just because Dark appeared in a tux all handsome and shit in that stupid Date with Markiplier video, everyone forgot about me!” The glitchy demon crossed his arms, all sassy. “He’s nothin’ but a goddamn copy cat!”

Jack didn’t give Anti an answer.

“Seaaaaan! Are you even listening to me?!” Anti shouted.

“Yes yes yes! I can hear you!” Jack sighed. “You’re worse than Signe when she’s being her tiny anger ball self.” 

“I heard that!” came Signe’s voice from down the hallway.

The youtuber finished the last bit of the editing along with conversing with Robin, his editor, and turned his chair to look at Anti. “So what do you want to do?”

“I want people to direct their hype back onto me!” Anti threw his arms in the air.

“I did sneak peeks of you in some of the previous videos.” Jack said.

“That’s not enough…” Anti pouted. “Mark gave Dark a proper debut this time. And it’s an interaction ‘game’! How the hell do I beat that?!”

Jack shrugged. “I’m going to PAX like really soon and all the prepared videos are done. No way I’m sticking you in that collection, buddy. I’m tired.”

“Isn’t there someway for me to play around?!” Anti asked. His mind clicked. “How about I show up in front of the audience during your panel?”

“What?!” Jack exclaimed. “You’re not showing up and scare the shit out of everyone to ruin everything!”

“No, I don’t mean in my physical form! How about like an opening video for your panel?” Anti suggested.

“A what?” Jack shook his head. “Anti, I am really really tired. Let me rest up for the flight tomorrow, will ya?”

“Sleep is for the weak, you idiot! And I wanna join!” Anti used Jack’s own whining voice. “I wanna join! I wanna join! I wanna joinnnnn!”

“Sean! Make your demon shut up!!!” Signe shouted, obviously annoyed.

Anti frowned. “Why are you even with her?”

“To shut you up.” Jack simply answered. “Ever since she’s here, you rarely come here from your void.” He gave Anti a small smug smile.

“Because she’s a tiny anger ball!” Anti shouted.

“In your face!” Signe shouted.

Jack laughed and leaned back on his chair. He pondered for a moment. “Alright alright. I suppose the community would wanna see you again. I have to chat up with Robin for a bit.”

Anti pumped his fist in the air. “YES! Suck on that, Darkiplier!”

***

Across the ocean from Ireland to the USA in Mark’s home, Dark suddenly sneezed, scaring the crap out of a focused Mark.

“Gesundheit.” Mark said.

“Thanks.” Dark said. “Someone must have been talking shit behind my back.”

“I wonder who.” Mark asked.

Amy came in the room, throwing a bottle of hand sanitizer at Dark at full force.

“Oof!” Dark grunted, as the bottle landed smack dab onto his face.

“You are not spreading any germs in this house.” She pointed at Dark and left the room.

Dark’s eye twitched as he rubbed his poor injured face. “Why are you even with her?”

Mark laughed. “To get you to stop annoying me in this house.”

Dark rolled his eyes. “If you wanted me to go back to my dimension, you could have just said so.”

Mark smirked. “Where’s the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you don't know, Jack had his panel and his opening video is Anti! I was so hyped and giggly!  
> Here's the vid of the panel:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eb1SDtC-Gdk
> 
> And my friend, ELENmrakipiler, did an art summing it all up! Check it out!:  
> [JacksepticeyePAXspecial](http://elenmrakipiler.deviantart.com/art/JacksepticeyePAXspecial-668331955) by [ELENmrakipiler](http://elenmrakipiler.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed this out of nowhere oneshot!


End file.
